


The Interdimensional Adventures of Remus Sanders

by EmmaGhost181



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Apocalypses, Aromantic Asexual Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Bisexual Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Not Related, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Female Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Female Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Female Deceit | Janus Sanders, Gen, Mad Scientists, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaGhost181/pseuds/EmmaGhost181
Summary: Remus Sanders is a mad scientist. She's always worked alone, but when she blows up the home of actress Romi Jessen, Remus gets more than she bargained for: namely, a friend, a companion, a partner in crime.Join Romi and Remus as they jump dimensions, have adventures and (nearly) thwart the actions of the evil Yellow Eye.AU, Fem!Sides, Mad Scientist!Remus, no RemRom, Symp!Remus, Unsympathetic!Janus
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Interdimensional Adventures of Remus Sanders

Tires screeched as a yellow Volkswagen bus pulled up in front of a beautiful mansion in the affluent neighborhood of Rushington Heights. 

A young woman spilled out of the bus and began to walk confidently towards the party happening inside the mansion. Guests clad in designer clothing scowled and looked her up and down. She certainly wasn’t dressed for a party of this caliber wearing a lime green t-shirt and dark purple leggings. 

Despite the lukewarm reception, the young woman was undeterred as she entered the mansion through the open doors. 

“Honestly,” she muttered to herself. “They shouldn’t have left the doors open if they didn’t want people inviting themselves in.” 

She then leaned up against the wall next to the doors and waited for the hostess to arrive. 

The hostess finally did arrive, a beautiful woman with short dark brown hair wearing a poofy red dress. Remus grinned. This was going to be fun. 

Romi Jessen was a beautiful and famous actress. She was adored by the public and critics alike and had always enjoyed spending time in the spotlight. She was rich, young and fabulous. And yet...she had felt as though something was missing from her life. 

Romi quickly pushed these troubling thoughts out of her mind. This was a party! It was her housewarming party! It was going to be perfect! 

And then...Romi quickly zeroed in on a strange sight at one side of the room. She rushed over to it. 

A person. A woman. A curvy and extremely unwell-dressed woman with wild dark brown hair. 

Remus perked up at the sight of the person she knew must be the hostess. Now the real fun could begin.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Romi asked, fuming.

“I am Remus Sanders, mad scientist from another dimension and I’m here to eat your food and drink your booze as well as generally cause some havoc.” Remus bent forward and grabbed Romi’s hand, then gave it a lick. 

Romi instantly withdrew her hand. 

“You’re disgusting and I want you out of my house!” She stated loudly but Remus was already on the other side of the room, looking over the buffet table. 

“My, my. You do yourself well, don’t you, Miss. Jessen?” Remus asked as Romi made her way over. 

“That’s not for you!” Romi scolded as Remus grabbed a flute of champagne off a passing tray and downed it all in one go. 

“Ah, refreshing!” Remus said. 

“Stop it!” Romi said. “I’m trying to impress people. How am I supposed to do that with you galavanting around this party like a pig in roller skates?”

“Pig in roller skates, eh?” Remus chuckled. “Can’t say I’ve heard that one before.” 

“ARGH!” Romi said. “You’re insufferable!”

“Thank you! I get that a lot!” Remus said. She winked at Romi and headed over to the bar. 

“Is that why you’re here?” Romi asked as Remus ordered a drink. “To get drunk?” 

“Actually, I’m here to make fun of rich people and see how people from Earth live. So far, it isn’t disappointing.” Remus said, taking a shot and downing it. “And, if I happen to get drunk along the way, that’s just a bonus.” 

“Well, I’m not going to put up with any more of this!” Romi said. “GUARDS!” 

Remus just smiled at her. “You have guards? Like actual guards? Are they going to come and lock me in the dungeon for impish tomfoolery?” 

But before Romi could answer, Remus’s smile suddenly vanished. She grabbed Romi’s arm and pulled her over to a table, which she ducked behind. 

“What are you doing?” Romi asked. 

“Get down!” Remus hissed. 

Remus peeked through the legs of the table. 

“Damn it.” She swore. “Those guys...I swear to God!”

“What guys?” Romi asked. 

Remus pointed at two very handsome men wearing black suits and ties. They looked perfectly normal to Romi except for the fact she’d never seen them before. 

“Those guys are members of the Interdimenisonal Peacekeepers. That’s an evil group that’s been hunting me for years. They’re never caught me because I’m always three steps ahead! Except right now, when I’m zero steps ahead.” 

Remus thought for a moment then turned to Romi. 

“You could go over there and distract them. That would give me time to escape.” 

“You want me to help you after you’ve been antagonising me all night?” Romi laughed harshly. “Fat chance! You deserve to be locked up!” 

“Look, the Peacekeepers are not fair people. They might take me but they’ll take you down too. They’ll arrest you. Ever been to Space Prison, Romi?” She arched an eyebrow. 

“Fine. I’ll go distract them.” Romi stood up and walked over to the men. “What are you doing here?” 

“We are agents of the Interdimensional Peacekeepers looking for dangerous criminal Remus Sanders. Please report her location.” They said in perfect unison. 

“I think you’ve got the wrong house.” Romi said. 

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Romi turned around to see that Remus had climbed onto a table, knocking trays of food to the ground. “I am Remus Sanders and I am going to blow up this house! This is not a drill, a joke or an illusion! This house will be blown to smithereens in a matter of seconds! Please, kindly, exit stage right.”

There was an instant panic. Actors and actresses stampeded to get out of the way as they raced for the exit. Remus dug in her pocket for the keys and threw them to Romi. “My car’s the yellow Volkswagen bus! I’ll be there in a second! Get in!” 

“Wait, are you actually going to blow up my house? What about all my stuff? My dresses? My money? I have a poster signed by Andrew Rannells!” Romi asked. 

“Not the most pressing thing on my mind right now, Romi!” Remus screamed back. 

Romi rushed outside, pushing through her guests. She quickly spotted Remus’s bus; it stuck out like a sore thumb amid the shiny BMWs her guests had driven to the party. 

Romi unlocked the car and climbed into the driver’s seat. A few seconds later, Remus appeared next to the car.

“I’m driving. Get out of that seat.” She said. 

“Um, you drank a glass of champagne and a shot of vodka. There’s no way I’m letting you behind the wheel of a car.” 

“We don’t have time for this! Let me in.” Remus said.

Romi opened the door and allowed Remus to clamber into the vehicle on all fours like some sort of disgusting raccoon. 

Remus began to root around in the floorboards for something. She seemed to find what she was looking for and pulled it out of a discarded pizza box. It was a bracelet. A simple silver ring with blue in the middle. Remus rolled down the window and threw the bracelet out the window. By this time, almost all of the cars that had once been in the way had cleared, allowing Remus and Romi a clear path to the front. 

The bracelet landed on the ground and a large circle of bright and crackling energy appeared within it. Remus pressed her foot down on the gas pedal and accelerated towards the odd thing that Romi could only describe as a portal. 

“Wait!” Romi said, but before she could finish, they’d dropped into the portal and all that Romi had ever known had disappeared.


End file.
